Sea of Forgotten Memories
by PaigeAmiah
Summary: Annie is thrown into the Maze with nothing but her name, struggling with making friends, she finally feels like she fits in. Then the new Greenie, Thomas mucks it all up.


**A/N-** Hi, this is my first FanFiction so let me know if I should continue or change anything:)

Bang! I was abruptly awoken from my sleep to my door slamming open.

"Wha-," I mumbled groggily before my vision became crystal clear. Guards had entered my room and were currently dragging me out of my warm bed. I started to struggle to get away from them when screams distracted me from the guards. I spun my head to see my little sister being restrained in her bed, not allowing her to get to me.

"Harriet!" I screamed resuming my struggle but with much more force.

"Harriet! No don't hurt her!"

"Annie-Annie help me. Where are you going?!" Harriet cried. I was almost out of the room and I didn't know if I would get to see her once I walked out of that door.

"Harriet, you're going to be okay, you'll be fine. I love you so much," I called to her before I was dragged out. I was pulled down the corridor and through multiple doors, screams echoing after us slowly fading away. I stumbled through a doorway and fell to my knees. The door slamming behind me causing me to flinch. After a while of trying to sort through my thoughts I lifted my head and looked around at where I was. I had been shoved into a large room with bunk beds lining the walls and cushions on the floor. Hesitantly climbing to my feet I walked over to one of the beds and curled up on it resting my head on my arm and not on the pillow. I laid like that for what felt like hours drowning in my thoughts when the door opened again and another person was shoved in. It was a boy. He looked around the same age as me maybe a year older at 12 with black hair, crystal brown eyes and soft features. He lifted his head and locked eyes with me looking shaken.

"What's your name?" I whispered, too scared to speak any louder. At first I thought he wasn't going to answer but he spoke softly.

"George," he answered. I nodded my head.

"I'm Annie," I whispered back patting the spot next to me. He slowly got to his feet and made his way over to me, climbing onto the bed and lying down beside me. We didn't know each other yet but we had the mutual fear of what these people could do to us. It wasn't long after that another person came through the door, another boy. His name was Alby. From there they continued to come, one after the other, all boys. Minho, Nick, Kenny, Winston, Chuck, Gally, Thomas and so many more that I couldn't possibly remember all their names. The second last to come through turned out to be a girl. Her name was Teresa, and she had beautiful brown curly hair and was quite pretty. She looked around the room and spotted the boy, Thomas I think his name was and immediately went and sat next to him. They must've already known each other because they began talking quietly to themselves.

I was drifting to sleep when the door opened for the final time and a small boy stumbled in most likely around the age of 12, nearing 13. He had short sandy hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to know so many things. He looked around in fear and backed up against the now closed door. I stood up and followed the others that had crowded around him, firing questions at him. In response he only quaked in fear although nobody seemed to notice except me. I pushed through the group of kids and walked right up to the boy, grabbed his hand and dragged him to my bed that I had claimed, George taking the one above me. I sat him down on my mattress and sat next to him eyeing anybody who got close. I turned to face the boy taking in his features while he wasn't looking. He suddenly glanced up at me, and I noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"ItsallmyfaultandIdontknowwhatshesgoingtodo," he said, bursting out a string of barely coherent words.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"My sister, she was in my room with me-our room-and then they came and got me and I don't know what she's going to do. She's only ten," he added dejectedly.

"It's okay," I said, grabbing one of his hands. "My little sister Harriet, she's ten too and she was with me when they came and got me. She'll take care of your sister," I said trying to ease his panic.

"Really," he sniffled.

"Yeah," I replied with confidence. "What's your sisters name?" I asked.

"Sonya. Her name's Sonya," he said with a small smile on his face. I began asking questions about him and his sister to keep his mind off what was happening. We went like that all night, back and forward asking questions about each other. I found out that his name is Newt and that I had guessed correctly, he was twelve. I told him that my name was Annie and that I was eleven and then we talked about our little sisters. We talked about our lives before WCKD took us in and about our parents. We eventually fell asleep, and I awoke in the morning to find that I had curled into his side during the night. We became close friends after that night and in the morning I introduced him to everyone and personally introduced him to George. I became friends with Thomas, Teresa, Chuck and Kenny but Newt, George and I would become very close friends; sneaking out after curfew and eventually sneaking to see our sisters finding out that they were part of something called 'Group B.' In the end we found out that we were part of 'Group A.'

 ** _Text Break_**

We spent two years wondering what we were doing there as we were only allowed in the few corridors surrounding our room not seeing the outside world. That was until one day we were informed about the Maze they had built, the Maze that they were going to put us in.

It had seemed like a normal day when Austyn, a regular guard, walked into our room and called the thirty-four kids into the middle of the room. We all sat around his feet surrounding him just as students would a teacher.

"You all know that you're here for a reason, correct," he said indicating to the facility. He got nodding heads in response.

"Good, well, there has been something made that will allow us to help find a cure for the sick people," he said, talking to us like babies but we didn't notice drinking in the information.

"That something is the Maze which you will be sent up into to for research," there was a moment of confused silence before uproar exploded throughout the room. Some kids began crying, some got up and started wreaking havoc but most started questioning Austyn to which he had no answers to. We didn't want to leave the room that we had grown accustomed too. He quickly made an excuse and backed out of the room leaving us to dwell on the news. Nobody noticed, but Thomas and Teresa were in the corner looking at us with slightly guilty eyes, nobody knowing that they had helped to build the Maze. That night many kids cried themselves to sleep, sat with friends or just sat alone quietly. Minho and Gally-two of the most annoying kids in the group-began making a plan to escape. They didn't get very far as their plans were found by the guards.

 _ **Text Break**_

We weren't told when we would be sent into the Maze so it came as a shock when the first kid who turned out to be Alby, walked out the doors and never came back. Kids started panicking and doing reckless things that got them in trouble. I planned with George and Newt to go see Harriet and Sonya one last time in case we didn't see them again but the time never came.

It was 2 months since Alby never came back, the morning of the night that we were going to see the girls. I had quickly hopped out of the room during a board game we were playing to go to the bathroom. I was walking back when I was grabbed from behind, a hand clamping over my mouth before I could scream, not that anybody would come to my aid. There was a little pinch in the crook of my neck and everything went black.

It felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes to find that I was in fact floating except I was fully submerged in water. It felt like I was drowning, my lungs burning. I looked out through the glass, seeing so many people with white coats on. They must be scientists. I thought scanning the room in a panic when my eyes locked on the two people I would never imagine to be there, Thomas and Teresa. Seeing them triggered terror throughout my entire body and the thought that I was stuck and running out of oxygen-fast. I started pounding my fists on the glass seemingly in slow motion due to the water but everything began to slow down even more as I lost oxygen and my eyes slowly fluttered closed.


End file.
